oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
There's No "O" In O-Bot
There's No "O" In O-Bot is the B-Plot of the 26th episode of Odd Squad, Season 2. Synopsis Otis and Olympia are forced to work on a case with a robot named Omega, who proves to be condescendingly obnoxious. Learning Goal * Data Collection and Analysis: sorting and classifying. Plot (contains spoilers) Olympia and Otis are helping a lady cross the street; who can't seem to walk across it. The reason is that she isn't on a cross''walk, she's on a ''dance''walk; that means in order to cross, she has to dance. The agents give her a few steps on crossing the street by busting some moves. At HQ, Ms. O tells Olympia and Otis that something odd has happened at the bakery; also, they're gonna be working with a new robot agent named "Omega" that the X's have endorsed into the troop. They're testing Omega to see how well it can perform on missions; it demonstrates its abilities by already being at the bakery by the time the conversation ends. At the bakery, the baker is stuck only singing the lyrics to the "Happy Birthday" song, as are a hot tub store employee and a greenhouse gardener. Olympia believes there's some kind of meaning in the song's music sheet, but Omega dismisses it and insists on collecting data; they then try to figure out what could be the connection to the outbreak. Omega rudely orders them to climb inside him and monitor his computer; they take a look and see that the structures can't be the same color, as the greenhouse is green and the other buildings are blue; they then measure that the buildings are all 40 ft. tall. Before Olympia can measure other buildings, Omega computes that there is only one other building with that height and that he's already taken him there. Inside, they believe they are too late as Hopkins is singing "Happy Birthday" by the time they get out of Omega, but it turns out that they're actually having a birthday party for one of their co-workers. Omega tells Olympia that her badge phone is about to ring, and it does on cue; Ms. O asks how things are going, and Olympia says she doesn't like Omega. Ms. O meant on the case and has gotten a report of the song being sung at the hot yoga studio. Olympia tells Otis what happened, and Otis knows the place because he takes yoga classes there; however, the building is less than 40 ft, so the height pattern is canceled out. Olympia tries to introduce the idea of the song having something to do with the outbreak, but Omega shoots it down; they then deduce that it ''could have something to do with temperature, as they are all hot places. Each place is evaluated at 96 oF, and the only other building in town is a dentist office with a tropical theme. However, as they wait for the culprit, Ms. O calls Olympia again and tells her that another case has broken out at the park; this cancels out their temperature theory. Omega admits that the case can't be solved at this point; however, Olympia believes there's still some kind of meaning in the sheet, saying that her gut's telling her that. Omega states that he can help by projecting a map of the area while Olympia places the sheet over it; the musical notes match up perfectly with the area and they find where the villain struck before and where they will strike again. After singing a piece of the lyric, they find out that the culprit is... ...the Noisemaker. He was the one causing everyone to sing Happy Birthday with a new horn that plays the song; he starts to play his horn's mesmerizing melody, but Omega fires a slice of pizza at the melody and stops it. Olympia takes the horn and orders Noisemaker to undo the singing, which he complies to do. Omega states that after this experience, it learned about creative problems solving, emotions... and will self-destruct. Otis and Olympia get out of the way, but Omega implodes in on itself instead of exploding and sending his pieces flying everywhere. Olympia states she'll miss Omega and admits she really won't as she found him very annoying. Trivia *The title is a play on the phrase "There's no "I" in team", meaning that everyone must work together as a team and not try to do things one's self and show off. *The title card points out a grammatical error in the title: the fact that "O-Bot" has two O's in it. In the lower left corner of the file, there's an addendum that says "That is incorrect; there are two". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:B-Plots Category:Season 2 Episodes